boymeetsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Show Me the Love
Plot Cory and Shawn return to college after a horrible summer in which their respective love interests had no communication with them. Shawn had asked Angela to be his girlfriend again before the summer, and he's hoping she says yes, because he really wants this year to be better than last year. But when Topanga enters, she seems very sullen. She says her parents officially filed for divorce that morning, and as soon as Cory brings up their own wedding, she tells him she no longer wishes to be married. She says she doesn't think love really exists anymore, and uses finger quotes around the word love, which greatly annoys Cory. Shawn hopes for better news from Angela, but she tells him that Topanga makes sense, and leaves. Eric claims he had a great spiritual change during the summer and got a haircut. No one really seems to care. Trying to find someone to talk sense into their partners, Cory and Shawn first find Jack and Rachel. They ask them to talk some sense, but they share with them that they have broken up as well. Outside, Mr. Feeny seems to help out. By Cory's urging, Mr. Feeny reminds Topanga that other relationships may fail, but what happens with her and Cory is ultimately between only her and Cory. Cory is pleased by this, and later he feels pretty confident about what Topanga will say when she and Angela meet him and Shawn in their dorm. He is excited, but Topanga has chosen to officially end their relationship, because she couldn't stand it if they got divorced. Angela feels the same way. They leave, but Cory remains hopeful. He says as long as they live near each other and have to see one another each day, the girls will remember why they love them and will come back to them. Proximity is their weapon. Because of this, Cory and Shawn immediately agree that the girls are probably moving out. Back at the Matthews' house, Alan reacts poorly when Morgan informs him and Amy that she has a date. Amy remains cool and understands, but Alan will hear none of it. Even though Amy talks him down, he forces Morgan to change out of short shorts (because he says they're hot pants). Her second outfit isn't any better (it's a "tankini," which is like a tank top that cuts off at the navel). But it's too late to make her change, for her date, Dominick, has arrived and they go off together. Amy calls Alan a pig for having different dating rules for his daughter and sons, but Alan remains insistent that he's being fair (Alan was okay with Cory "dating" Topanga at age 2 simply because he's a boy, and doesn't want Morgan to date at age 13 because she's a girl). They call each other names, and yell "I hate you!" up the stairs, but quickly make up and forget about it. Cory, seeing this, realizes something. His parents may fight, but they always end up together because they love one another. Topanga's parents must have simply forgotten that. He finds Shawn, and tells him of his plan. They will travel to Pittsburgh to reunite Topanga's parents by reminding them that they love each other. Shawn thinks it's stupid, but goes along with it anyway in order to get Angela back. Meanwhile, Rachel faces a housing issue when Jack tells her that, after their separation, he's uncomfortable with the living situation. She thought that meant Jack planned to move out, but he was really asking for Eric to move back in. She had asked Topanga and Angela to move in with her, and she uses her feminine seductiveness to make Jack leave his apartment. He and Eric end up staying in Feeny's car, where Eric had stayed all summer without Feeny's knowing. Unanswered Question Where did Cory stay during the summer? His room was gotten rid of for Joshua. For that matter, where did Shawn, Angela, and Topanga stay? Shawn's father is dead, Topanga's parents live in Pittsburgh (that may be a possibility), and we later learn that Angela's father works in the military, and her mother isn't in the picture. Yet, at the beginning of the episode, it clearly shows the four of them returns to empty dorm rooms at Pennbrook. Although no concrete answer was given, it is most likely that Shawn and Cory stayed in Chet's trailer, which Shawn had possession over. Due to Shawn's dislike of living with others (he hates charity), he most likely did stay in his trailer and Cory stayed with him (due to him no longer having a room). Topanga, on the other hand, most likely stayed with her mother, and Angela stayed with her or with some other relative, although it's most likely Angela stayed with Topanga. Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season 7